


¿Falta de confianza?

by LizKenobi98



Category: Glee
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKenobi98/pseuds/LizKenobi98
Summary: Will Schuester no esperaba encontrar a Rachel en el auditorio de Carmel
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James
Kudos: 8





	¿Falta de confianza?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.
> 
> N/A I: Escrito por diversión porque se me ocurrió de la nada, más diálogo que descripción, me encanta Rachel y Jesse. Tal vez haga un próximo capítulo de como es que Rachel y Shelby se conocieron.

Sospechoso.

Cuando Finn llegó al salón del Glee esa mañana, sintió la angustia dentro de sí mismo cuando le contó sobre la nueva relación amorosa de Rachel Berry.

Jesse St James.

Era demasiado sospechoso que la estrella de Adrenalina Vocal se acercara a ella solo unos días después de ganar las seccionales, y eran su competencia directa para las regionales, había un plan debajo de la manga y él no iba a permitir que su estrella se distrajera o le contase sus planes al chico, confiaba en Rachel, pero su estudiante hablaba mucho de diferentes temas en un minuto, por lo que entró en duda si ella soltaba algún comentario sobre sus próximos ensayos.

Intentó tener una conversación con Rachel esa tarde, pero se negó a escucharlo y se mantuvo decidida a que no terminará su relación con Jesse. A él no le quedó otra que tomar medidas, por eso mismo ahora se encontraba aparcando en el estacionamiento de Carmel High School. Se le encogió el estómago a la estatua de la prestigiosa escuela.

Se frotó las manos e informó al guardia de que tenía una reunión programada con la entrenadora de Adrenalina Vocal, Shelby Corcoran. El hombre dudó en permitirle el paso, pero accedió y le indico de donde se encontraba el auditorio y le mencionó que los jóvenes estaban entrenando para las próximas regionales.

¿Tan pronto?

Agradeció y pensó que tendría que ponerse a trabajar pronto con las canciones que interpretarán, necesitaban ganar las regionales para que Figgins no disolviera el grupo, y sabía que Adrenalina era su verdadera competencia.

Encontró los pasillos despejados y un miembro del personal le indico de la entrada del auditorio.

Una vez que llegó a la entrada, escuchó el sonido de la canción que interpretaban.

_Highway To Hell._

¿Irán por ese estilo para las regionales? Esa canción hará mover al público, abrió la puerta y se detuvo asombrado.

El auditorio era enorme, el sonido ruidoso, estaba repleto de reflectores y los miembros del equipo bailaban con pasión, los atuendos combinados, incluso notó las risas burlonas sobre sus rostros, como si le dijeran que eso no era nada. Todos se movían de forma sincronizada, en medio de todos ellos, vio a Jesse St James brillar. El final de la canción se acercaba y se sorprendió al notar las imágenes de la pantalla y como hacían juego con el fuego.

Necesitaba que sus chicos hicieran un esfuerzo, pero siempre que cantaran con el corazón, tenían las mismas posibilidades que ellos.

—¡Deténganse, por favor! —Will se giró para mirar y reconoció a Shelby Corcoran—. En serio, chicos, esto es como ver como se seca la pinta —¿Pero de qué hablaba? ¡Los chicos habían sido fantásticos! Tuvo que reconocerlo—. ¿Podrían ver a Jesse? Jesse, muestra tu cara de espectáculo.

El chico dio un paso hacia adelante y en lugar de sonreír, guiño un ojo hacia su entrenadora y Will se escandalizó. ¿Es que acaso…? No era de secreto común que existen estudiantes que tienen una relación prohibida con sus superiores con tal de otorgar un lugar. Hubo risas entre los miembros del equipo, y él volvió a su lugar.

—¡Jesse! —Shelby pareció regañarlo por su comportamiento atrevido—. Tu cara del espectáculo.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió mostrando una perfecta sonrisa.

No es que dudara que Rachel fuese una chica bonita, pero él simplemente puede tener a cualquier chica y la forma en que acababa de coquetear con su entrenadora le confirmó, Rachel era un juego para él, nada serio. Necesitaba proteger a su estudiante.

—Deben lucir tan talentosos que literalmente les duela —dijo ella. Will no pudo apartar la mirada de ellos. Al siguiente instante todos sonrieron, si los jueces se dejarán llevar por la cara bonita y lindas sonrisas, ellos eran los ganadores. No podía negarlo.

Shelby anunció un descanso y Will se acercó lo suficiente para que ella notase su presencia. Se detuvo en seco cuando notó a otra persona al lado de Shelby Corcoran, Rachel.

—¿Qué opinas, Rachel? —Le preguntó ella a Rachel.

—¿Cuánto tiempo les toma para que todos se vuelvan sincronizados? No pude ver la diferencia, ni un solo error. ¡Es increíble! —Will escuchó la felicitación de Rachel, ¿Por qué le interesaba? ¿Es que acaso las ideas que le presentó esta mañana en realidad eran de Adrenalina Vocal? Rachel se levantó de su lugar y notó su presencia—. ¡Mr. Schuester! ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Iba a preguntarte lo mismo, Rachel —Will frunció el ceño.

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

—Vine a ver a Jesse —respondió desafiante.

—¿Él es tu entrenador? —Shelby le preguntó a Rachel, ella asintió—. ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Es un ensayo privado.

—Will Schuester —le tendió la mano y ella aceptó el saludo—. Venía a conversar con usted sobre la relación de Rachel con Jesse.

—Mi vida amorosa no debe ser del interés de nadie —murmuró su estudiante mirando hacia el escenario vacío.

—Lo es cuando nos estaremos enfrentando a ellos en las regionales. Disculpe, Srita Corcoran, pero sospechamos que Jesse es un espía.

Shelby soltó una pequeña risa y Rachel miró hacia otro lado, avergonzada.

—No acostumbro a espiar a mi competencia —Shelby se encogió de hombros—, en realidad no lo consideró mi competencia directa.

—Es sospechoso que su estrella se acercó a Rachel luego de ganar las seccionales —dijo.

—Fue un encuentro casual, Mr. Schue —respondió Rachel de inmediato—. No siempre visito la tienda de música en donde conocí a Jesse. Él me reconoció y tuvimos una chispa al instante.

—Jesse es un buen chico —respondió Shelby limpiando su lugar—. Es por eso por lo que apenas me habló de Rachel Berry y sus lazos con New Directions, no tuve ningún inconveniente en aceptar su relación. Como Rachel mencionó, su vida amorosa no debe ser nuestra incumbencia, siempre y cuando no afecten a nuestros intereses. Jesse no me fallará y por lo que he conocido de Rachel, ella tampoco. Tienen chispa juntos. En algún momento se iban a conocer, es una coincidencia que fuese luego de las seccionales.

—No estoy de acuerdo con su declaración —le dijo. No confiaba en esta situación—. Rachel, dame un minuto en privado con la Srita Corcoran.

—¿A qué teme, Mr. Schue? —preguntó la mujer mirándolo—. ¿Qué me robe sus canciones? ¿Su coreografía? Ha visto a mis chicos, no tengo necesidad de hacerlo, me gustan las competencias limpias. Y Rachel me gusta, tiene una poderosa y hermosa voz, me encantaría tenerla aquí conmigo podría ponerla enfrente con Jesse en las regionales y con su sola voz ganaríamos —A Will no le pasó desapercibido el sonrojo de Rachel, él sintió que la conversación se fue a una dirección no deseada.

Shelby estaba alabando a Rachel, reconociendo su talento como él no lo había hecho. La estaba comprando con palabras bonitas, y si de por sí, Rachel ya se consideraba por sí sola como una estrella, con las palabras de la entrenadora de Adrenalina Vocal le levantaba más el ego. ¿Qué planeaba? ¿Convencer a Rachel que se moviese a Carmel? No lo dudaba.

Rachel no sería capaz de abandonarlos.

—La Srita Corcoran me ha invitado a presenciar los ensayos —Rachel habló—. No he faltado a los míos con usted, Mr. Schue, creí que confiaba en mí.

—Lo hago, Rachel. No confió en Jesse.

—¿Por qué no? —Will se dio la vuelta y observó a Jesse, no pudo leer la expresión en su rostro. El chico pasó a su lado y se acercó hacia Rachel. Él se puso detrás de ella y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su estudiante—. No me conoce. ¿Cómo puede saber que no soy de confianza?

—No quiero insultarte, pero no eres de confianza —afirmó—. Eres nuestra competencia directa, mantengo mi palabra de que es sospechoso tu relación con la líder de New Directions.

—¿Me está pidiendo que me aleje de ella? Porque no lo haré, a menos que Rachel me diga que no quiere volver a verme.

Ella no dio ninguna respuesta.

—Will —Shelby tomó la palabra al escuchar el tono de voz de Jesse—, los chicos no tienen porqué romper su relación por pertenecer a bandos diferentes, yo no le encuentro nada de malo porque nosotros ya tenemos las canciones que usaremos en los regionales e incluso la coreografía ya está perfeccionada. Y te repito, confió en Jesse. Rachel no nos ha contado nada sobre tu coro y dudo que lo haga. Es leal y eso es lo que me gusta. Es mi invitada a ver todos los ensayos que quiera. Yo no me voy a entrometer en su relación, te sugiero que hagas lo mismo y olvidemos que este momento sucedió.


End file.
